through the eyes of love
by genripper
Summary: kira's veiw


**Through the eyes of love**

**I love him, I have always known that I have. When we kids it was his gentle confidence that was like a magnet pulling me towards him. I was a very shy boy, and easily hurt. Most never wanted to be around me. But he did, it was a great shock to the other students he could be friends and hang out with anyone he wanted, yet he chose me. We became close friends fast there wasn't anything we didn't tell each other except that I loved him**

**Then the unthinkable happened, He had to move . It shattered my world. It broke my heart. I begged my parents to go and move too, to let me go live with them. They wouldn't do or hear any of it.**

**I vowed then and there I would never let another boy get that close to me, he would be my first and last. And he was, of course I had offers as I grew up but turned them all away I tried to date girls and was with a few of them. It just seemed wrong even when I was with the "girl of my dreams" flay it felt so wrong like I was cheating on him.**

**It didn't help that the first time we had meet in years was during a war, He almost killed me. He seemed so angry, that confidence had been turned into something horribly hateful.**

**I couldn't believe it, he had changed so much.**

**The only time we could talk is when we fought each other, oh I made a good show but couldn't bring my self to hurt him, …..I still loved him, heart and soul.**

**Slowly I began to think maybe there was hope. He kept trying to get me to come with him. So I naturally did the same. As our battles go more intense I swear I could her a shake and tear in his voice if he hit my suit.**

**Then the imposable happened we ended up killing each others friend, we snapped and tried to kill each other. Most just say it was the panic of the moment, others said that hormones and mobile suits didn't mix. What ever happened I was sure I had killed him. I was dead as well the mere thought and guilt drove me mad. I honestly can say it was the only time in my life I seriously considered committing suicide. But I was to weak and scared to do it.**

**Oh god how it filled me with an everlasting joy to learn that he was alive. And I wondered how much he must hate me for what I had done, To him and his friend**

**I swore I would tell him how I felt about him, before something else happened to him.**

**His response was not exactly the immediate response that I would have liked**

**When I told him I loved him, he just looked at me and stared. He asked me for how long, I blushed and told him from the time we had been kids. He was about to say something but the alarm sounded and we had to get ready to fight. I was so sure he hated me. But then when he back a decision I made even in front of everyone, I was shocked at the look he had on his face, when he looked at me. **

**Just before the battle that would have been our last he told me, I was the only one he ever truly loved, And would do anything for. It was the first time he kissed me and it felt like we had never been apart, we were kids again just laying next to each other looking into the sky together. **

**We chose to keep our love to our selves though, I was sure others had picked up on it by now. In our last battle we both were ready to die for peace and to protect the other. It wasn't till later that we learned the both of us nearly died. I had survived the battle floating in space just thinking of athrun and the kiss of life he had given me I was happy even if this was the end, I had kissed him and heard the words that made it all worth while. He love me. Me of all people in this world he loved me. And then I saw him racing toward me he was the last sight I saw before I passed out. **

**Was it worth it? Yes it was worth it and more, but not nearly enough as it was worth it for him. Now we live our lives together knowing the other will always be there for the other**

**Athrun the only thing I can do to repay you for everything, the only I can say to thank you for what you have done an lost is…..I love you, now and forever**

**Kira Yamatio **


End file.
